One Last Time
by Spunkette Ransom
Summary: This is about if Edward never came back in New Moon. It is 80 years later and Bella is dieing and their last moments togeter.


A/N Ok, this is what would have happened if Bella never jumped, all the Cullens stayed away and Edward still truly still loved her. Here we go!

Edward POV

It has been 80 years since I left my Bella; 80 years I have suffered a ripping hole in my non-beating heart. But not 80 years since I have seen my Bella, my love. No, it as only been, about 30 years since I have seen her, and one last time, I will get to see her.

_Flash Back (sorta)_

When I left her I was a total mess, I could not do anything except curl into a ball on the floor and stare into space. My family was so worried about me, they thought about going and getting Bella changing her so we would have no other options, I would be safe for her.

But I was snapped out of state when they thought that, and snapped with a royal fury. I threatened if anyone go near her, would loose a limb or life.

After that I could not be around my family anymore, I left. I started tracking Victoria; all around the world I tracked her. Finally I caught up with her in Chicago, my hometown, I tore her to pieces and burned her when I found out she was trying to get to my Bella.

I decided after that, to be my Bella's protector, but keep my distance. I found her the day she was packing to go to collage, her room was pretty much empty and she was there, with Charlie, and her old friend Jacob Black.

She said her goodbyes, a big hug to both, I looked at her eyes, the sparkle was gone, and a part of her was missing. That was almost enough to run up to her and beg for forgiveness. But I could not; I would not dam her to this life, and will not risk her getting hurt by being with him.

I watched her go through collage; she became a 7th grade Science teacher, she loved the kids, loved helping them. She lived in Seattle.

She would go on a date every now and then, but never a second date, nothing serious.

I would watch her from a distance, checking on her every couple of months.

She was a teacher for 45 years at the age of 65 she retired. Now that she didn't have a job she would plant a garden, or read. But she never got the sparkle back in her eyes.

I stopped seeing her for years, I don't know why, maybe, to have some of her life to herself.

End of flash back

I was sitting in my room just staring, thinking about the best summer of my life, the one with Bella. When I got an image in my mind, Alice was having a vision,

_An old Bella laying in a hospital bed in the Forks nursing home, she was dieing and no one was there, no family no friends, just sitting there dieing alone._

I got up and ran down the stairs, of our North Dakota home. I stopped and looked at Alice 'Go' she thought and I did I ran to my now classic Volvo. It still ran as good as when my Bella was with me. I raced down the highway towards Forks and the love of my life.

When I got there I went up to the receptionist, "Hello, I am looking for Isabella Swan," I told her, she didn't even look up and said "And you are?" I looked at the name tag and said "I am her err, great grandson, Jessica" she looked up at my name, her face was of my old school mates Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, who knew they would last.

She smiled "Hello, I am Jessica Newton,"

"Hello, I am looking for Isabella Swan, Ms. Newton."

"Yes, she is here, what is your name?"

'Oh, man he is so hot! He looks like the guy in my grandmas year book!'

"Edward Cullen"

"Ok, I will bring you to her room,"

"Thank you"

When I walked in she was sleeping, Jessica shut the door when she left.

The Room was simple not like a hospital but almost a home, the walls were a pale pink, with the drapes being a dark pink. The bed was sticking out, against the wall, with the side tables filled with books.

I pulled a pink and brown chair to the side of her bed, and took her hand. It was so brittle and pale, it was wrinkled. I looked at her, her face was aged, wrinkled, with laugh lines her hair was long, it went from white at the top, to gray in the middle, and the deep brown I had known at the end.

She was just as, if not more, beautiful than the last time I was with her 80 years ago. She opened her eyes then,

Her eyes widened with shock

"Edward?" she whispered

I was over come with emotion, I let out a dry sob and nodded.

"I am so sorry Bella" I got out in a strangled voice.

"Why are you back?" she was not angry, but just wondering.

I did not know it I should tell her that she was dieing, but I had lied to her enough,

"Alice had a vision," I whispered

"Oh, I am dieing, but why did you come?" her voice cracked at the last part, I had forgotten that I had lied to her about why I had left.

"I lied to you." I said

"What?" she asked in confusion

"I lied when I lefted you, I loved you, I still loved you, I left to protect you from me, from things like me."

"So you still love me?" she asked tears filled her eyes.

"Yes, I have always loved you my Bella,"

"You know I never really believed that you never loved me," she said

"But do you still love me?" I asked afraid for the answer.

"Of course Edward, how could I not, I love you with all my heart!"

I got up then and gently kissed her on the forehead, she turned away though,

"What's the matter I thought you loved me?"

"I do, but I am a ugly old woman,"

"You are never ugly in my eyes, love"

I crawled onto her bed and held her close to my chest very carefully her sent was the heaven and hell that I knew and loved.

"So, I am dieing?" she asked after a few minutes

"Yes, in a few hours," it was silent again for a few minutes.

"So, what have you been up to for the past 80 years?" she asked, I laughed that is my Bella always getting off the subject.

I told her about how I watched her, and she said

"Oh, I kinda new that, in a way, I felt safe, like you were there. I guess you know what I did in my life huh."

"Yes, and you made a wonderful teacher." She blushed like she used to and I kissed the back of her head.

She turned around and faced me, we looked into each other's eyes and, she asked me more questions, about the family. I was in heaven with her in my arms, no matter how short our time was. I ran my fingers through her hair and just enjoyed our time together.

A couple hours later, it was Twilight, a safe time I once told her, then Bella's heard started to get a funny beat to it, I frowned and Bella noticed

"What is wrong" then realization, hit me, it was time.

"Its time" was all I could whisper,

"Oh," she said

I only had minutes left with her and I had to make it last.

"Bella I love you so much, you know that right?" I asked her

"Yes, and I love you so much Edward," her voice broke and tears rolled down her face.

"I don't want you to be afraid, there is a heaven for you, love." I said my voice broke not because I was lying, witch I wasn't, but because I was not ready.

"There is also a heaven for you Edward" she said so sure

"Well if we share a heaven I will join you shortly," I said

"What?" she was confused

"I can not live on an earth were you do not excised."

"Edward" she protested but I just silenced her with a kiss.

"Shh, my love, just let us enjoy our last moments together," she nodded and laid her head against my chest and mumbled "Could you sing me my lullaby one last time Edward?

"Of course my love,"my voice broke and with that I started to sing her lullaby, I ran my fingers through her hair while her heart and breathing slowly slowed putting her into a deep sleep that she would never wake up from.

Finally her heart stopped, when her lullaby ended and she went totally limp in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and got out of the bed. I covered her and went out of the room.

Jessica found me and I just barley got out "she's dead" and left.

I raced back to my family, knowing that though it would hurt, they would send me to my Bella.

When I got to my house they were all waiting, Carlisle came up and gave me a big fatherly hug, I sobbed into his shoulder,

'Are you sure you want to do this son?' he asked through his thoughts

"Yes I am sure I want to try anything to get to my Bella again," I said my voice cracking he nodded I hugged all my family members good by then went into the backyard with Emmett and Jasper, I refused to let Carlisle do this,

I stood there for a moment thinking about, Bella I smiled and nodded for my brothers to start. They went at me, and I felt, the pain of my limbs being torn off, but I did not care, I felt the burning of my skin, but did not care.

Then I saw a bright white light, I walked to it, I saw my Bella just like when she was 17 just like when I met her. She smiled then I saw standing next to her was my mother on her left and my father on her right there hands on her shoulders.

I walked up to her and she said "We've been waiting for you," she smiled and I smiled back and looked at my mother, "Mother?" I asked

"Oh, Edward I have missed you, you have done well son." I smiled at her; she looked just as she did before she got sick in 1918 same as my father who just said "I have missed you to my son."

And then we walked off deeper into the night, with me holding my Bella's hand and my mothers, with my mother holding my fathers. I was content; I would wait forever for the rest of my family to get up here to. Finally after 186 years, I am in heaven.

**A/N Ok I was crying the whole time I was writing this I hope you like it, I have been thing about this for weeks and had to get it out, please review I love those things.**


End file.
